Cody Hackins
CantFaketheFunk 48. Cody Hackins He was amusing. Lol fanboys. I think I'm sort of biased just because the gyakusai_RP Cody is one of the most hilarious things I've seen on the internet in a very long time. But I do like how his testimony sort of completely changes 1-3 around. ---- Cloud and Squall 45th: Cody Hackins Appearances: 1-3 Favorite Quote: "But that's my card! By offering me something I already own, you're in effect eschewing the very basis of our consumer society, namely the principle of fair trade!" One thing I really liked about Cody, was how unwilling he was to admit that his hero was defeated in battle. That's something that's really hard on a kid. To admit your hero was defeated. That's hard. I honestly felt bad for the kid. He's only like 9 years old. That's too young to face the realities of the world. But in the end, the Steel Samurai wasn't defeated. He's a pretty cool kid. Sometimes he seemed a little overboard, but most of the time he was okay. At least he said it was the Steel Samurai, and not Will Powers, like Oldbag. I have to wonder how the kid turned out really. ---- DNEA 47. Cody Hackins An annoying fanboy. That's a kid. And I hate kids. He does make Phoenix awkwardly spout out slang in a horrible attempt at looking hip. Comedy gold, there. ---- Naye745 52. Cody Hackins aww, i tend to like kid characters and cody hackins is pretty awesome his testimony is one of my favorite parts of 1-3 and i love how he completely changes when he talks to mia, lol ---- Paratroopa1 48. Cody Hackins You know, I really, really liked case 1-3, I thought it had a solid cast and a solid murder mystery, and at the heart of one of its best cross-examinations and best plot twists (the Steel Samurai is Jack Hammer) was Cody. He was kind of an annoying, snot-nosed brat most of the time, but still fairly likeable regardless, and like most characters he had a lot of funny lines. An okay character overall. ---- SSBM_Guy 61. Cody Hackins http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/cody.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/Codyo.png Case(s): 1-3 Yeah. Cody is that one kid that isn't Pearl. It's weird to cross-examine a kid. You know, why is Cody suddenly so nice to Mia? And especially in those revealing clothes that Maya wears, no less? Man, Cody. You're, like, 9. And you're already some sort of pervert. >_> Really now. What. Though, seeing his hero fall right in front of his eyes must be pretty harsh. Sucks for him. Anyways, Cody is argubly one of the most important witnesses in the entire PW series. Seriously, his testimonies COMPLETELY change the entire case around. EVERYTHING before those testimonies are now completely screwed up and everything changes. Studio 2 is the murder scene, the Steel Samurai wanted a fight and died, Hammer was the Steel Samurai...yeah. Everything just went crazy after his testimony. As for Cody himself? Meh. Sorta cool, I guess. ---- transience 49. Cody Hackins - I like this kid for some odd reason, he's not interesting or fun but I can dig on the fanboys - there's something about that picking his nose animation that's erotic ---- WiggumFan267 25. Cody Hackins I really like Cody a lot. For the most part, I think the writers did most of the 'kids' really well... at least the really good ones were really good. For me, Cody's testimonies are some of the most fun in the series. They're not that hard, but not *INCREDIBLY* easy, and his errors are just fun to pick apart. As I've said multiple times, I love the 1-3 twist that the "Steel Samurai lost", and Cody is the reason we lead up to this point. Hell, I still thought it was Oldbag. But anyhoo, Cody needing a box is mega XDs, when you see his head poking out from the bottom, and the behind the stand view. (Anyone notice he needs 1 box and Bikini needs 2?) Cody is awesome as swordplay, takes awesome pictures with his spiffy camera (I love that thing) and is in general a cool kid who is just fun to talk to and cross-examine. Plus, he crawls through air grates and makes Oldbag go GRAGAGRGHGAGHA for Massive XD. Cody is HACKIN'! ---- Leonhart4 60. Cody Hackins The Good: I like his animation where he's trying to pull out the sword from the sheath on his back but he can't do it because the sword's too long. It also makes me smirk thinking about him teasing Oldbag and always getting away. Watching him completely change character for Mia is great, too. The Best: Cody had the first "This just changed EVERYTHING" shocker testimony in the series, with the murder taking place at Studio Two instead of Studio One and the fact that the Steel Samurai lost. The wackiness of his testimony and the case in general turned Phoenix Wright from an average lawyer game into something more, something...crazy. The Bad: As great as his testimony is, the kid's a brat, no doubt about it. I don't know if you could've gotten anything out of him had it not been for Mia. The Worst: Sending me on a fetch quest to get you an Ultra Rare Premium Card (or whatever it was) isn't cool. And how does this kid know so much about capitalism and fair trade anyway? Category:Fictional characters